Sing a Little Song
by Blue-Eyed-Devil0689
Summary: These are my song drabbles! Come vote for which one you'd like to see as a full length story or a longer oneshot and which couple you'd like it to be about!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my turn at writing a shuffle fic. Surprisingly they turned out a lot more intense than I was expecting. This can be taken however you want it to be...Kendall/OC, Kendall/Jo, Kendall/Camille...heck, it could even be whatever slash pairing you'd like if you just take out the s in every she and change any her to him. Its really whoever you want it to be!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Big Time Rush nor do I own any of these songs unless you count me owning them on Zune.

* * *

**Dying- Five For Fighting**

Kendall lay in his bed, not moving and his face streaked with tears. He felt like he was dying inside…everything hurt and he just couldn't think straight. All he wanted was to forget about her but she was constantly on his mind! Her eyes, her smile, her scent…his heart ached for her and he knew there was no one to blame but himself.

For the longest time he'd held out hope that she would somehow come back to him, but he'd been wrong. He'd begged, pleaded, apologized but nothing could change her mind. "It's too late for sorry, Kendall. Goodbye…" she'd said. And now the blossoming red stain on his wrists and knife held in his hand proved the love he had for her that he hadn't shown her in their relationship. He'd been dying to find a way to live without her…and now he had.

**Like We Never Loved At All- Faith Hill**

She watched from the opposite side of the Palmwoods Pool, the dark sunglasses she wore managing to hide her red rimmed eyes. Kendall was just laughing and chatting with his friends, going on like normal. How she wished with all her heart that she could move on the way he had! She wanted to know how he'd managed to get over everything so quickly! It was like he'd just forgotten everything that had taken place between them…maybe it was as simple as him never having loved her in the first place.

Kendall watched her from where he sat with James, Carlos and Logan. He was a good actor, laughing and talking animatedly the way he use to. He saw her sitting there, drinking a smoothie and relaxing. How could she be so calm and relaxed? Had their relationship meant nothing to her?

"You need to forget about her man." James murmured, noticing where his gaze was going…and Kendall shook his head. Maybe he should pretend that they'd never loved at all.

**You Don't Know What Love Is- Lonestar**

They kissed heavily, fingers devolving into each other's hair as they clung to one another like their lives depended on it. She felt her heart race; suddenly terrified by this intense feeling she felt pounding in her chest. It had been only a month since Kendall had claimed her for himself…surely she shouldn't be feeling this need for him this deeply.

"We're moving too fast," she whispered against his lips. He pulled back to rest his forehead to her own, his lean body pinning her against the wall. Those beautiful pale green eyes looked at her with such devotion and adoration…like she was the most amazing thing to walk this earth.

"This is love…" he told her with such certainty that she couldn't believe otherwise. "I love you more than anything. You're mine and I'm yours. We are meant to be together." He kissed her again, this time more softly and tenderly. And as she kissed him back, she knew he was right…this was love, pure and simple.

**El Tango de Roxanne- Moulin Rouge**

Kendall paced furiously back and forth in the living room of the apartment, unable to sit still long enough to watch anything on TV and too distracted to do anything else. He wondered if this is what it felt like to go crazy. All of his thoughts were consumed with one girl and the fact that she was out right now with a man that wasn't him.

They'd agree it would be best to date other people because if the paparazzi knew about their relationship, they'd do nothing but tear it apart. It was to be their own personal secret and dating others was just their way of keeping it that way. Only Kendall hadn't been able to bring himself to date anyone else. But she had (though he knew it was for their own good) and now the jealousy was driving him insane. He couldn't stop thinking about _him_ being allowed to kiss her and touch her and before long there was a hole punched in the wall.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he Kendall but tripped over himself in effort to get to it. He threw it open and there she stood, glorious and beautiful. Her slender body fell into his arms and she kissed him with a passion he knew only belonged to him. All thought of jealousy and his aching hand faded, so long as she was in his arms.

**You're Not Sorry- Taylor Swift**

It was always the same old story. Kendall would hurt her (sometimes physically and sometimes emotionally) and break her heart. She would cry and he'd plead with her to let him explain himself. Of course she would let him and he'd beg for her forgiveness…and she'd take him back, just like that. But this time it was different. This time it wouldn't magically be okay and she knew that just by looking at the newly formed bruises on her arm.

"I'm begging you not to do this! Please, I'll do anything…just don't leave," he tried to plead with her. "Please forgive me…" Her eyes flashed to his angelic face and she slowly shook her head.

"I can't Kendall…not this time around," she told him. "I've given you chance and chance again but this is the last straw! I am sick of hurting all the time! I love you, but I can't do this anymore! You keep saying you're sorry, but I just don't believe you anymore. It's over…" And with that, she finally walked out the door for good, tears streaming down her face.

**Thinking of You- Katy Perry **

It wasn't fair to James. He was a good guy and deserved someone who was able to give him the attention and love he deserved. She couldn't keep doing this to him! Not when she was secretly pining away for his best friend.

Every time she kissed James, it was Kendall's lips she was imagining. When James pulled her close, she secretly wished it was it was Kendall's arms that were holding her so tenderly. It was a terrible thing to do and she hated herself for it, but she just couldn't get over Kendall and James had been so sweet to her… she knew what she needed to do.

"James…there is something I need to tell you…"

**A Little Fall of Rain- Les Miserables **

Kendall held her in his arms, afraid to let go of her. Logan was off trying to find medical supplies, James had called 911 and Carlos was frantically trying to find someone who could help them. Deep in his heart, Kendall knew it would be too late. Nothing could help her now…some crazed fan had shot her and he'd never gotten the chance to tell her how much he loved her. Even as she lay dying in his arms, he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Keep your eyes open! Don't leave me…please!" he begged softly, tears slipping down his face. Her hand simply reached up, her eyes unfocused and the light in them fading. He was fairly certain she was completely out of it now with so much blood loss.

"I love you, Kendall…now I'll finally sleep in your arms…" she murmured. His eyes widened in shock. She loved him? Before he could say another word though, she closed her eyes and her body gave one last shutter before going perfectly still. He could only hold her lifeless body close to his own as heart wrenching sobs escaped his lips.

**Missing- Evanescence **

She had been there for him time and time again. She had tried so hard to make him realize that she was the one who had been there for him through this whole ordeal, and yet he never seemed to even notice her at all. Maybe this time he would…

She took and threw her clothes, thinking about the people she cared about. She hated doing this to them, but the time had come for her to leave. Kendall wouldn't have her to fall back on anymore! Maybe once she was gone he'd realize there was something missing in his life…and that would be her. But it would be too late because she'd be far away from here.

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

She watched from her room as Kendall talked on the phone with his girlfriend, trying to calm her down. How he had ended up dating one the Jennifer's she didn't even know, but he did and apparently Jennifer didn't get his sense of humor because something had been taken way out of proportion.

"WE'RE OVER!" she saw him roar into the phone. It wasn't hard to mistake that lip reading. She couldn't help but be surprised. She had been wanting this to happen for so long! She texted him. "I heard. U OK?"

He looked towards her window and gave a gentle smirk. "Fine. Sick of her NE way. I've liked some1 else for a while now."

"Really! Who?" she texted back, her heart racing. There was someone else he loved already? She didn't think she could take it. But then she looked up to see him pointing at her…

**You'll Be In My Heart- Tarzan Soundtrack**

Kendall's strong arms held her tight as she cried quietly against his chest. He glared at the magazines that all seemed to be tried to rip their relationship to shreds, saying that ridiculous stuff like he was cheating on her or that she was pregnant or that they'd be over by the end of the month…he hated this because he knew that none of true! But there were times when it still got to her.

He tilted her chin to make her look at him. "I want you to listen to me…" he told her gently, but firmly. "It doesn't matter one bit what they say because what we have is real. Nothing is going to tear us apart. You're here in my heart till the end of time…I love you."

She looked up at him, smiling tearfully. "I love you too…" she whispered, pressing her lips to his. He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the moment. This woman had his heart and she always would.

* * *

**Hey all! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Reviews make the world go around. I may or may not do more...depends on if people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Here is the next installment since this appears to be the only method I am capable of writing in. PLEASE do not make fun of me for the song choices. I don't even know why I have some of them on my Zune. *shrugs* Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Do you see me hanging around with the guys? No? That's what I thought...OBVIOUSLY I don't own Big Time Rush! Or any of these songs.  


* * *

  
What Hurts the Most- Rascal Flatts

She looked in the mirror, shaking her head when she saw her reflection. She looked like a zombie with her sallow features and pale skin. She took a deep breath and began to get ready. This would be a day she would pretend like everything was okay she decided, pulling her hair back from her face.

She passed through the living room, giving a forced smile to Logan, James and Carlos that they returned with equally forced smiles. Inside they were all falling apart. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest at seeing them without Kendall, heading out the door.

She began walking, never stopping until she finally reached the cemetery. Her steps slowed as she found the all too familiar gravestone. _In Loving Memory of_ _Kendall Knight: Beloved Son, Brother and Friend._ …and it was only then she allowed herself to break down. She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. "I love you! I love you…" she cried, wishing she had told him before it was too late.

**Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley **

"_I'll love her till I die."_ She stared at the note in her hand, rereading it for the hundredth time since his death. She watched as more tears fell on the paper and the writing grew blurry as salt tears burned her eyes. She took a swig of vodka she had stolen, trying to numb the pain.

But nothing ever helped. Kendall's memory still haunted her to no end and she was the only one to blame for his death. If only she had admitted how much she loved him instead of telling him she wanted to break things off. But she'd been so afraid of what she was feeling and where they were going…and now she'd lost him forever.

She gazed at the picture she held in her hand, those mischievous green eyes looking back at her from beneath the veil of his sandy blond hair as he laughed at some long forgotten joke someone had been telling at the time. She broke down again, clutching it to her chest as her bloody wrists stained it red and she felt the life leave her. Her last thought was she hoped they buried her next to Kendall.

**The Hardest Thing- 98 Degree**

"We should break up. I'm sorry, but I just don't love you the way I use too," Kendall told her, his face a mask of complete indifference. He had to do this, no matter how much it was killing him. He could see the tears in her eyes and he hated himself for it. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss away those tears, but he couldn't.

"If..if that's w..what you want…"she stammered out. He gave a short nod even though every part of him screamed to tell her it was all a lie. It took every ounce of strength he had to make himself turn around and leave her standing there. His own eyes began to sting and his chest felt painfully tight.

Once he was out of her sight, he pulled the tabloid magazines out of his messenger bag, throwing them into the trash and glancing only briefly at the covers that were spreading all kind of horrible rumors about her and he knew it was all because she was dating him. He could take whatever they said about him, but he would not let them tear her apart like that! He'd do anything to protect her…even if it meant breaking her heart…and his.

**That's When I'll Stop Loving You- NSYNC **

"Do you think there will ever be day when you'll stop loving me?" she suddenly asked one day as they sat curled up together on the couch of 2J. She couldn't quite recall how she'd reached this question, but she definitely wanted to know the answer.

"Sure…I'll stop loving you someday…" Kendall said very nonchalantly as he shrugged, making her bolt up from where she'd been wrapped in his arms, looking horrified. If he believed he wouldn't always love her, then why was he even wasting his time now?

"Oh? And just when are you going to stop loving me?" she wanted to know. "I'd like to have a heads up!" Kendall chuckled and pulled her back into his arms, which she surprisingly allowed, though she looked pointedly away from him, obviously still quite upset.

"When the stars all go out…when earth stops spinning…when time completely stops…when love no longer exists at all," he whispered, emphasizing each statement with a kiss to her neck. "When all of that happens, then I'll stop loving you." Before he could utter another word, her lips pressed sweetly to his own. Suddenly she very much enjoyed his response to her question.

**She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

Where was she? Kendall glanced around the room that was packed with people for the next huge part thrown by the "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood." He still couldn't find her and it was worrying him to no end. What if something had happened to her? He finally found the man that was supposed to be her boyfriend, asking him where she was but he just shrugged like he didn't even care.

Kendall resisted the urge to pummel the guy, thinking instead of where she might be. He knew her better than anyone...wasn't it always him she turned to when was upset or when she was happy or excited? He loved her more than wretched excuse for a man ever could! Suddenly it came to him where she was and he rushed out the door to find her.

Sure enough, he found her sitting there on the roof, the neon lights reflecting in the tear tracts on her face. He didn't pry into what was wrong, simply coming up behind her and placing his jacket around her shoulders. She turned to find him standing there and all but fell into his arms. They shared a kiss like the so many they'd had behind the other man's back and Kendall knew that as long as he breathed and lived…she would be loved.

**Worldwide- Big Time Rush **(Words cannot describe just how in love with this song I am! This will probably be a bit longer than the rest…)

She reached tiredly for the phone with one hand, the other rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She frowned when she turned over and her eyes fell on the spot next to her in bed where Kendall should have been. In her sleep fogged mind, she didn't even think to see who it was calling…but whoever it was, it had to be important for them to be calling so late. "Hello?" she said, stifling a yawn.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" came the wonderfully familiar voice. "I'm so sorry, babe! I didn't even think about what time it is there."

"No, Kendall…it's okay! I didn't hear from you at all today…I've missed you!" She glanced at the clock again. "Besides, shouldn't you be asleep too? It's pretty late there too…"

She heard him laugh a bit lightly and she could almost see him raking his fingers through his sandy blond hair. "That's kind of why I called. I never got the chance to talk to you today and I…I just couldn't sleep without hearing your voice. It calms me down…"

She smiled and giggled quietly. "You're so cute; you know that," she teased. "But I know how you feel. I wasn't really sleeping all that well anyway. I miss you holding me…"

"I miss holding you…" he told her. "I don't think I could handle having to say goodbye to you again! When we get home, I'm staying home for good. I won't go anywhere without you again! I'll be home soon, I swear…"

"I know…and I'll be waiting," she whispered. They continued talking, murmuring sweet words of love to one another until finally they both drifted off to sleep, phones still at their ear as neither of them had managed to hang up. But for once it like they were together again, sleeping peacefully side by side.

**Turn On the Radio- Reba McEntire **

Kendall sat there in shock, listening to the radio play beside him. He'd never known what had happened to her in those months after they'd broken up…hadn't even seen her to be honest. And now here she was signing on the radio with was apparently a smash hit song.

Kendall was happy for, really. He just wished the message in her song wasn't so obvious. It gave every little detail of their rather messy break up, but honestly he was the only one who was going to be able to realize this song was about him.

He sighed in frustration as she sang about how this was her final goodbye to him. And he knew that the only way he was ever going to hear from her again was if turned on the radio.

**Ellsworth- Rascal Flatts **

The family all gathered around, looking towards her. She pulled her young grandson into her lap and stroked the hair of her granddaughter who was sitting next to her. She smiled warmly as she began to tell the story of how she and Kendall had met all those years ago. He'd long since passed away from his own old age and her heart ached terrible from missing him.

Her family was always amazed that she couldn't remember where she was or who the people around her were half the time…she could always talk about Kendall with the utmost detail and clarity. If they were being honest, they'd begun to lose her the day he'd passed away. But all they had to do was ask her about LA, 2010.

**All I Ask of You- Phantom of the Opera**

Kendall rushed to her room, unable to stop thinking about the desperate text that he'd received begging him to come. He called her name as he pounded on the door, worried sick about her. All he could think about was the bruises and cuts and broken limbs that had showed up when she began to date that loser boyfriend of her's!

Finally she opened the door. He looked at her in horror, her left eye blackened, a bruise on her jaw and a busted lip. He didn't think he could know the extent of the damage and still keep himself in check. He choked down the murderous rage when he saw how frightened and upset she was…she needed him and he wouldn't let her down.

She threw herself into his arms and he held her close to him as she cried in terror, clutching on to him as though he were the only thing keeping her grounded. "It's okay…I'm here…you're safe," he murmured softly. "I won't let him hurt you anymore, I swear." He stroked her hair and held her, vowing silently to protect her and guard her with his life…because she needed to know that someone loved her.

**I'll Never Break Your Heart- Backstreet Boys**

It all made sense now…Some jerk had destroyed her heart and she was still picking up the pieces, terrified of having it shattered all over again. But he was nothing like that guy! She had to know that! He would never do that to her! He'd rather die than hurt her like that!

Kendall sank down against the wall of his bedroom, burying his face in his hands in frustration, his fingers raking through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He just knew that if he were given the chance to be with her, he would never break her heart like that.

* * *

**So I've been thinking that I might could turn one (or a couple) of these drabbles into a full length story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me which of these songs (from the first chapter too) you'd like me to write it on! Also which couple you'd like best... Kendall/OC, Kendall/Jo, or Kendall/Camille...Heck! Even Kendall/Jennifer! ...I am really sorry, but I am just not comfortable doing slash. No offense meant to anyone at all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all. Here's a half update...only 5 this time. I hope you'll enjoy them. I'm still taking votes for which one you'd like to see as a longer oneshot/possible story. Just tell me which song and for what pairing (Kendall/Jo, Kendall/Camille, Kendall/OC). I'll do any songs from any of the updates!**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the songs I have on here...

* * *

I've Gotta Find You- Lonestar

Kendall often found himself wondering about the girl he was meant to be with. He wondered what she looked like…Straight blonde hair and brown eyes? Curly brunette hair and hazel eyes? He wondered what she was doing...a singer, an actress, a checkout girl, a barista? He wondered where she was…here in LA, back in Minnesota, one of the many stops on their tour?

But all it took was one smile from her, the way it would light up his whole world and make his heart leap in his chest….and he knew he'd found her.

**Jessie's Girl- Glee Cast**

James was his best friend! He couldn't do this to him! But it was impossible to ignore…Kendall was in love with James' girlfriend. The jealousy completely consumed him each time he saw them kiss. It killed him to see the way she gazed adoringly at James. It made him sick to know that James was the one who got to hold her in his arms…

He stood there at the edge of the pool, just out of view of the couple, watching them hold hands and whisper lovingly to each other. Kendall felt his hands ball into fists, choking down the anger best he could. There was simply no denying it…he wanted James' girl.

**I Feel Bad- Rascal Flatts**

Kendall couldn't quite figure it out. Why wasn't he rushing down there to stop her from leaving this time? Why wasn't he completely breaking down like he always use to? At the very least he should be crying…but there was nothing. After everything she had put him through, he'd finally run out of tears and emotion.

He stood at the window, watching her drive away. He didn't feel upset at all…just so tired and numb. Again he waited for there to be some kind of pain or reaction to her leaving, but it never came. He almost felt bad that he didn't feel bad…

**My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion **

She lay there in bed, wishing for the hundredth time since his death that Kendall was with her, holding her. So many nights she'd dream that he was there…she could almost feel his strong arms around her and smell his delicious scent that she missed so deeply. It was these moments that made living possible because she knew that Kendall wasn't really gone from this world.

She could feel him with her all the time and it gave her the strength to continue. She did her best to always keep his memory alive, for her sake and for the sake of his friends. She knew that he was alive in her heart and in that way he would always live on.

**Come What May- Moulin Rouge **

Who knew that one girl could make him feel like this? Kendall held her in his arms as she slept peacefully with her head on his chest, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. She was everything he could have asked for in a girl if he'd only known what he'd wanted…and she loved him. That fact still amazed him to no end.

Their road hadn't been easy, but they'd gotten through it together. They would continue to get through any obstacles that way together, only growing in their love for each other. He knew that come whatever, he would love this girl until his dying day.

* * *

**Review and vote please! If you do that means you're made of awesome! ~Blue-Eyed-Devil0689**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **Another half update! Whoo...? Anyhoo! Tell me what you think! Again...place any ideas for longer stories (I'll do any of the songs from any chapter). Just please, give me the name of the song and the pairing you'd like it to be (Kendall/Jo, Kendall/Camille, Kendall/OC..ect.) Just no slash...nothing against it, but I'm not comfortable writing it. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I own my ideas...that's it. BTR is property of Nickelodean and I own the songs only in the sense that I have them on my Zune. 

* * *

**Stay- Sugarland**

She had been hoping that Jennifer wouldn't call. Why did she think that for once he might stay with her? Every time Jennifer called it meant Kendall was going to leave and go to her instead. She would beg him not to go and to just stay, but he never did and she was left to cry alone, wondering why she had to be in love with a man she had to share.

She watched as he moved to leave and somehow this time felt different. She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of feeling lonely even when he was here, knowing he would be going back to Jennifer all too soon. And finally she spoke up just as he was heading out the door. "Why don't you stay," she said softly, meeting those piercing green eyes of his.

He looked at her almost sadly, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair…the look of a man who had been over the same thing a million times. "You know I can't stay here. I have to…"

"I meant with her…" she said, cutting him off. "Go to Jennifer and stay with her. I've had enough. Don't bother coming back this time…just stay."

**Tomorrow- Chris Young**

Kendall knew that they were no good for each other. They couldn't seem to go two minutes without fighting about something and they couldn't work together to save their lives. But had never wanted to be with someone so badly in his whole life. She was simply amazing and the truth was that they loved each other deeply, but there was just too much bad to make it work.

So many times Kendall had promised himself that he wasn't going to see her any more. So many times he had promised himself that he was going to pass by her room and he wouldn't knock on her door. So many times he promised himself he would listen to his friends when they told him they weren't good together…

And as he knocked on her door, he promised himself that tomorrow he really was going to let her go like he'd always said. But tonight he'd given in…just one last time.

**Love the Way You Lie- Eminem/Rhianna (I had already written this a while back. That's why its longer…)**

Kendall sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep. All the rage from earlier had now faded and he felt sick looking at the bruises and cuts that covered her prefect skin, knowing he was the one who gave them to her. The fight earlier hadn't been the worst, but it left a hole in their relationship just like they always did. It was all because his couldn't learn to keep his temper in check.

_"Who the hell was he?" Kendall screamed, roughly grabbing her arm and jerking her around to face him. Fear shone in her big beautiful eyes, but he was beyond being moved by that at this point. _

_"No one! I swear I don't even know his name," she tried to assure him, flinching as his grip on her arm became painfully tight. _

_Her words only made him angrier. "Don't you dare lie to me! You're mine, you got that," he roared, suddenly letting go and backhanding her across the face, sending her crashing into a nearby wall. The realization of what he'd just done hit him hard. How could have done that again? He'd promised her he would restrain himself and he'd just gone back on his word in a split second. _

_She looked up at him in disbelief for a moment before she suddenly got up, heading towards the door. "Where are you going," he asked, already knowing the answer deep down. _

_"I'm leaving you!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. She opened the door but he was there right behind her, shutting it again before she had a chance to ever step outside. _

_"No, you're not," he said firmly. "Look, I've done so much worse than this and we've gotten through it. We'll get through this too. I-I'm sorry...please, don't go..." He looked up at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would see the sincerity of his words. _

_"You always say that...but it never gets any better," she said, defeat in her voice...they both knew she was staying. _

_Kendall pulled her into his arms, pinning her against the now closed front door. He kissed her lips fervently, running his fingers through her hair, smiling slightly when she responded to him. His lips moved to her neck and he nuzzled the sensitive skin sweetly. "This is different...I promise..." he whispered before claiming her lips once more. _

Kendall knew he was a liar. He couldn't promise that things were going to be different because he wasn't sure they could be. He loved her too much to just let her walk away and if she ever tried to leave again, he'd go crazy and there was no telling what would happen...he would probably end up tying her to the bed and set the whole house on fire. He'd do anything to keep her with him...except change.

**Smile- Lonestar**

She had told him the night they met that she loved his smile. She said she loved the way his dimples stood out and how it lit up his whole face. Truthfully he tried his best to smile around her knowing she liked it when he did.

But ever since she had broken up with him, Kendall found it hard to smile. He was grateful that she hadn't led him on but things had ended just too soon. But he wanted her to be happy…so every time he saw her, he smiled and laughed, acting like everything was just fine.

Every so often he would see her smile to herself, obvious thinking he was okay…and her smile made it worth it.

**White Horse- Taylor Swift**

She had been so foolish to ever believe that Kendall could ever really love her. Now here he stood, practically begging for her to take him back…but he'd hurt her one too many times. This time she wouldn't give in.

"Please…I made a mistake. I want you…not her," he pleaded.

She looked down at him, shaking her head. "There were so many times I would have given anything to hear that…for you to come and sweep me off my feet like some fairy tale…" she murmured softly. "But it's too late, Kendall. I've finally realized I'm not some princess and I'm ready to find someone who will actually treat me well. I'm so sorry…goodbye."

She closed the door, sinking back against it as tears streamed down her face.


End file.
